


This Sucks (he says, trying not to come)

by MamaMiyaMiya (Problemagician)



Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ice Play, Incest, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problemagician/pseuds/MamaMiyaMiya
Summary: [Day 2: Tradition]“This sucks.”It’s not a lie, despite the coiling that builds hot and desperate in Kiyoomi’s gut.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakukomo Week 2020 Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	This Sucks (he says, trying not to come)

“This sucks.”  
  
It’s not a lie, despite the coiling that builds hot and desperate in Kiyoomi’s gut. It’s heat across his lower half and would quickly rise into his diaphragm if not for Motoya. Kiyoomi’s whole body shivers as the ice cube pinched between Motoya’s careful fingers slices a wet, cold stripe down his torso. He’s naked and kneeling on their bed, arms bound behind him to his ankles with a gorgeous but _strong_ black rope. He can’t do anything but jolt when Motoya continues his sensual torture, watching how water runs down his abs and trickles off his red cock and thighs.

“ _Motoya_ ,” he sighs, trying to curse his name but knowing it pitches toward a moan.

His lover and tormentor smiles, leaning in to kiss him with warm lips while the ice cube continues up to circle the left nipple.

“Kiyoomiiii,” Motoya hums back, low in his ear. “You know, we always try something new when we meet up. It’s tradition. And you like it.” He laughs before tilting his head to suck on his neck. It’s as much a tradition to mark him as it is to make him keen, he wonders, as the ice cube switches to the right nipple.

Motoya presses it deeper before pulling it back and pulling away, cupping Kiyoomi’s cheek and forcing his eyes to look into his. He waits and Kiyoomi gives a half-hearted smile, knowing what he’s waiting for. Of course he likes this. “Green.”

With a hum of satisfaction from Motoya, their lips meet again. Kiyoomi basks in it, shivering and bucking his hips slowly, desperate for more friction and willing to take it from Motoya’s clothed leg.

Motoya continues kissing him, scooting his legs away just to tease him. Kiyoomi whines at the loss and growls, irritated but always wanting so, so much more. This, too, is tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter link of this fic](https://twitter.com/problemagician/status/1329667657747079169?s=20)


End file.
